phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isabella's Birthday Song/Đa ngôn ngữ
Bài hát "Isabella's Birthday Song" ở các ngôn ngữ khác. Các ngôn ngữ thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ba Lan Isabella: Dziś w me urodziny, tylko jedno życzenie mam By spędzić ten dzień z kimś wyjątkowym, tylko sam na sam Nie musi być wcale przeromantycznie Nie zdziwię się jeśli będzie pragmatycznie Najmniejszych od dawna już nie mam oczekiwań. Baljeet và Buford: Oczekiwań... Isabella: Nie chcę limuzyn i kwiatów, bo Dziś się liczymy tylko ja i on Nie będę wcale zła (I nie będę zła) Bo to miłości przecież gra (Miłości przecież gra) Wezmę każdą szansę, którą los mi da Jak wypad na frytki. Niech będzie. Korek na pasie. Jest git! (Jest git!) W gruzach pułapka. Jest super! (Super!) Wnosić fortepian na wieżowca szczyt Plomba lub aparat. Ja chcę też! (Ja chcę też!) Nawet jeśli wokół brud. To nic! (To nic!) I moglibyśmy sofę też odnowić I robić na niej kic-kic! Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Aby zostawił świat i słuchał tylko mnie Nie chcę wcale z nieba gwiazd Proste życzenie mam, więcej nie będę żalić się Bo tego dziś tylko chcę Tego dziś chcę thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Châu Âu) thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bồ Đào Nha (Bra-xin) Isabella: Hoje é o meu aniversário e o meu desejo é só Ficar sozinha com quem adoro, que pra mim é o maior. E não precisa ser chique ou formal, Não é decepcionante se não for sentimental, Pois depois de tanto tempo eu baixei as minhas expectativas... Buford và Baljeet: Expectativas... Isabella: Sem limusine, nem um buquê, Só ele e eu e mais ninguém, porque Pra mim é natural... (Sim, é natural) Essa roleta emocional... (Roleta emocional) Eu aceito tudo, mesmo o que é banal... Como comer batata frita: aceito! Presa na pista: tudo bem! (Tudo bem!) Sob destroços: adoro! (Adoro!) Carregar piano junto com você. Na ortodontia: quero ir! (Quero ir!) Bem no meio do metrô eu vou! (Eu vou!) Vou consertar uma namoradeira Pra ficar a vida inteira! É isso o que eu quero ganhar; Ficar sozinha com meu sábio triangular. Não estou pedindo o mundo; Sou apenas mais uma garota a suspirar... Pra só com ele ficar, Com ele ficar... thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bungari thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Séc thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Đan Mạch thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hàn Isabella: 오늘은 내 생일, 과하는 선물은 단 하나 좋아하는 누군가와 갖는 둘만의 시간 멋지고 화려하지 않아도 좋아 로맨틱하지 않아도 상관없어 그런 기대는 마음에서 지운 지 오래니까 Baljeet và Buford: 오래니까 Isabella: 최고급 자동차 꽃 없어도 우리 둘만 있게 된다면, 난 만족할 거야 (만족할 거야) 내 아음 몰라준대도 (몰라준대도) 아주 작은 것에 만족할 거야 감자 튀김만 먹어도 괜찮아 묶여 있어도 좋아 (좋아) 깔려 있어도 만족해 (만족해) 무거운 피아노 옮기는 것도 교정 받는 것도 난 좋아 (난 좋아) 냄새 나는 지하철 좋아 (좋아) 소파에 천을 씌우기 난 좋아 두 마리 토끼 잡고 ... thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hungari thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Hy Lạp thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Bahasa Indonesia Isabella: 'ku berulangtahun cuma satu yang kumau Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan yang ku sayang Tak perlu mahal-mahal juga mewah, Tak jadi masalah jika tak romantis Lagipula untuk sudah, tak terlalu berharap Baljeet và Buford: Tak berharap... Isabella: Tak perlu limosin dan juga bunga, Berdua tanpa yang lainnya Dan ku takkan sedih (Ku takkan sedih) Juga takkan emosi (Takkan emosi) Ku kan ambil yang bisa aku dapat... Seperti makan kentang goreng: Ku makan! Terjebak di bandara: Bagus! (Bagus!) Kena reruntuhan: Itu bagus! (Itu bagus!) Bukan kan hanya memindahkan piano? Dan ke dokter gigi: Ku ikut! (Ku ikut!) Naik ke mobil bau: Ikut! (Ikut!) Membuat bersama sebuah sofa cinta: Aku senang sekali! Itu yang kuinginkan, Waktu untuk kita berdua bersama Aku tidak minta lebih, aku gadis biasa Hanya menghibur diri... Andai bisa berdua Hanya berdua... thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Mã Lai thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Nga thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Nhật thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Pháp thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Châu Âu) thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Tây Ban Nha (Mĩ Latinh) Isabella: Es mi cumpleaños, y yo tan solo deseo hoy Pasar un tiempo a solas con ese chico que es mi amor Y no me importa que no sea elegante Tal vez ni siquiera espero el romance Con el tiempo yo ya reduje mis esperanzas Baljeet và Buford: Esperanzas... Isabella: No quiero un auto ni una flor, Solo él y yo, sin nadie alrededor No me perturbará (No me perturbará) Esa ruleta emocional (Ruleta emocional) Y con cualquier detalle me he de conformar... Como comer papas fritas: ¡Lo tomo! Un vuelo en espera: ¡Yo voy! (¡Yo voy!) O en un derrumbe: ¡Perfecto! (¡Perfecto!) O cargar un piano: ¡Es mi ilusión! Ir con el dentista: ¡Bien por mí! (¡Bien por mí!) En un apestoso tren: ¡Da igual! (¡Da igual!) Si hubiera que retapizar un mueble: ¡Eso es sensacional! Porque es mi deseo ideal; Un tiempo a solas con mi sabio triángular Yo no pido nada más, solo una niña soy Y me alegraría a tener... Un rato a solas con él Sola con él... thumb|right|270 px|Tiếng Ý Isabella: È il mio compleanno e il desiderio che oggi ho È stare un col ragazzo che adoro soli almeno un po' Basterebbe un giorno soltanto In fondo io voglio solo averlo accanto Ora sono davvero stufa di aspettare Buford và Baljeet: Aspettare... Isabella: Non sogno lussi né un bouquet, Ma solo lui che resta accanto a me Un vero tête-à-tête E quell'insolita roulette, Dove il cuore gira forte solo se Gli sono vicina perfino Dentro un aereo: oh si! Tra le macerie: grandioso! Anche trasportando un pianoforte così! Pure dal dentista: perchè no? Dentro alla carrozza del metro. Restaurerei perfino il suo divano Per saltarci un po'. È questo che io vorrei Perché se sto con lui mi sento sempre ok. Non mi pare poi granché Soltanto lui e me, È questo il desiderio mio... Un giorno soli tu ed io Soli tu ed io... Thông tin cơ sở Thể_loại:Quốc tế Thể_loại:I Thể_loại:A đến Z